libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Akashic Cooking
'Akashic Cooking' An akashic recipe is a recipe that is prepared with akashic tools and means, causing the meal to take on supernatural properties. Any creature may only benefit from the abilities of an akashic recipe only after eating the meal, and no more than three times a day, with no more than once in a four hour period. The GM may rule that certain races (such as halflings) may benefit from these meals at a more frequent interval, or are unable to benefit from the cooking at all (Such as a vampire; although they may still gain this benefit from feeding off of someone who has benefited from this cooking). Unless otherwise noted, meals prepared through akashic means take about an hour to make, and lose their potency after a day of being prepared. After this hour of preparing and cooking, the chef must make a profession or a craft check (Whichever the GM rules as being appropriate) against the recipes DC. Success means that the recipie functions as intended, while failure means that the recipe and its ingredients are ruined. An exceptionally well done result can have extra benefits, as noted in each recipes’ description. Each recipe has a list of ingredients required to make it (denoted by semicolons), as well as optional suggestions. Ingredients are placed under broad categories (such as meat, dairy, or grain), and when these categories are called for, anything falling under this category can be used. For example, if a stew calls for meat, the meat of a bear, wolf, or dragon could be used. If it calls for a fish, any fish (trout, herring, etc) will do. If the recipe calls for a specific ingredient, then that ingredient must be used. Thus, a stew calling for meat of a chimera must use chimera meat or the akashic recipe won’t work. Recipes also have optional ingredients. Optional ingredients are not required, but can be included to help lower the DC or make more servings. Ingredients are also ranked. Higher ranked ingredients are harder to come by, but lower the DC of any recipe that they’re used in. At the higher levels, ingredients may provide their own unique effects to the recipes that they are used in. Typically, E-rank ingredients can be found through using the appropriate skill checks (such as survival or an appropriate profession), while D-rank ingredients can be found rarely amongst E-rank ingredients. C and B-Rank and above are hardly randomly stumbled upon, usually sold at exorbitant prices. A and S rank are usually never sold at all. The prices for D-rank ingredients is 10 times the amount of an E-rank, a C-Rank 100 times the amount of an E-rank, a B-rank 1,000 times the price of an E-rank, while A and S ranks sell for whatever the seller is asking for. Foraging for ingredients is much cheaper; by spending an hour and making Survival skill check, the character may gather ingredients, gaining the result divided by 10 in gold pieces for relevant categories for that the area that they are in. Slain monsters typically provided 1/2 of their weight, with the majority of it being meat (provided the monster is of flesh and blood), and the rest being in Additionals, such as bones for making stock. A list of ingredient categories and ranks are posted below. GMs may include their own (sub)categories or alter their own at their discretion. Ranks * F: '''Rotten, unfit for consumption, or purposefully sabotaged. Any recipe that includes an F-ranked ingredient has the DC increased by 5 for each F-ranked ingredient used. ** '''Example: '''Spoiled or rotten meat. * '''E: '''Standard, run of the mill. E-ranked ingredients do not provide any bonuses or maluses. ** '''Example: '''Wheat from an average farm. * '''D: '''Cream of the crop. D-ranking ingredients are typically found in unspoiled wildernesses or under the care of a skillful farmer. Each D-ranked ingredient used reduces the DC of the recipe they’re used in by 1 per D-ranked ingredient used. ** '''Example: '''Berries cultivated in an elven garden. * '''C: '''Masterfully cultivated. Typically the peak of any soley magical or mundane ingredient, each C-ranked ingredient used reduces the DC of the recipe they’re used in by 2 per C-ranked ingredient used. ** '''Example: '''Freerange dire bears. * '''B: '''Supernaturally delicious. Created or modified for the sole purpose of consumption, ingredients at this rank is the culmination of both magical and mundane effort. Each B-ranked ingredient reduces the DC of the recipe they’re used in by 3 per B-ranked ingredient used. ** '''Example: '''Mana-infused potatoes, grown in a demiplane created for the sole purpose of growing them. * '''A: '''Legendary taste. Ingredients not found of this world, or if they would be, are inaccessible by mere mortals. Entire armies may not be enough to capture these ingredients. Each A-ranked ingredient reduces the DC of the recipe they’re used in by 4 per A-ranked ingredient used and have their own benefits that they add to the recipe. ** '''Example: '''Flank of an elder dragon. * '''S: '''Mythic. Perfection. The quintessential ingredient. One could spend several lifetimes searching for these ingredients and never find them. Each A-ranked ingredient reduces the DC of the recipe they’re used in by 5 per S-ranked ingredient used. ** '''Example: '''Milk from the primeval cow Auðumbla. As a rule of thumb, one ingredient purchase is enough to feed 4 adventures of medium size. A recipe produces a number of meals for medium sized people equal to the ingredients used times 4. Smaller creatures need half as much food per step away from medium, while larger creatures need 8 times as much per step away from medium. A and S rank ingredients, in addition to reducing the DC of any recipe they’re used in, will also provide their own unique effects. A few examples are listed below * '''A-rank Example: '''Ancient Dragon’s Heart: Eating an akashic recipe that contains an elder dragon’s heart causes the consumer to stop aging for 10 years. In addition, for the next 24 hours, the consumer gains immunity to the energy of the dragon’s breath weapon. * '''S-rank Examples: '''Meat of a slain Tarrasque: Eating an akashic recipe that contains the meat of a slain Tarrasque gives the consumer the Tarrasque Regeneration ability, with the exception that the consumer regenerates hit points equal to their hit dice. This effect lasts for 24 hours. '''Akashic Recipes Below is a list of akashic recipes. This list isn’t exhaustive; GMs and players are encouraged to make their own effects. The consumer refers to anyone who eats the finished product, while ‘you’ typically refers to the chef who made the meal. If a recipe lists the same category twice, players may use the same or different ingredients for each instance of the category. Akashic recipes can be bought for 150gp per recipe, although veilweavers who both know this veil and are willing to share their work are few and far between. More than likely, a veilweaver will have to create their own recipes from scratch. Doing so, while not arduous, requires the veilweaver to have at least 8 hours to themselves to practice various recipes, and preferably a subject to help eat and clean up the mess. This will require 75gp worth of ingredients, and after these 8 hours, the veilweaver must make a profession (chef), Craft (Food, beverage) check, or whichever skill the GM deems appropriate and meet or beat the DC of the recipe they’re trying to create. If successful, the veilweaver learns the recipe, otherwise they fail and must try again the next day. Although example recipes are listed below, players and GMs are encouraged to create their own recipes. Here are some quick guidelines: The easiest way to figure out the DC of a recipe is by judging its power to a spell effect. A recipe that raises the dead, for instance, would be on par with the Raise Dead ''spell, and as such, should be around 5th level. Note that GMs should keep an eye on spells past 3rd level, and be wary of anything past 6th level, even with the jumps in the DC scaling. Not all recipes need an effect when exceeding the DC of the recipe, but for those that wish to add it; small increases in effect or duration should require the veilweaver to beat the DC by 1-3 points per step, while larger increases should be about 4-5. Most recipes should have no more than 3 ingredients and 3 optional ingredients; anything more should be saved for the most grandest of feasts. Examples are provided below: '''Water of Life' Ingredients: 'Fruit or Grains; Yeast; Sugar '''Optionals: '''A paper umbrella (1sp) or Fruit '''DC: '''10 ''Typically an alcoholic beverage, this sweet tasting drink has a restorative effect on the body. In some cultures, this is served with a tiny umbrella or a fruit wedged onto the glass. The umbrella should probably not be consumed. When consumed, this drink restores 1d6+1 hit points to the consumer. This healing increases by 1d6+1 for every 5 by which you beat the recipe’s DC. '''The Vegetarian Ingredients: 'Meat; Meat; Meat '''Optionals: '''Sauce; Spice; Meat '''DC: '''10 ''A human’s response to an elven diplomat’s cooking suggestion, the only thing vegetarian about this entre is the wooden skewers that the meat is placed on. Though once an insult, it has evolved into a staple of human, dwarven, and orcish cuisine. The consumer gains 5 temporary hit points. These hit points last for 4 hours or until used. Increase the amount of temporary hit points gained by 1 for every 1 by which you beat the recipe’s DC. '''Stuffed Roast Bat Ingredients: 'Bat; Fungi '''Optionals: '''Salt '''DC: '''15 ''A kobold ‘traditional’ ‘meal’, this is a bat stuffed with whatever edible mushrooms can be found underground and roasted over a fire. After consumption, once in the next four hours, the consumer may, as a swift action, gain darkvision out to 30 feet for 10 minutes. If they already have darkvision, their darkvision extends outwards by 30 feet. These effects last for an additional 10 minutes for every 2 by which you beat the recipe’s DC. '''Marching Rations Ingredients: 'Fruit; Nuts; Meat '''Optionals: '''Bread; Spices; Cheese '''DC: '''15 ''Dried meats, fruits, and nuts make the bulk of these rations. After consumption, for the next 4 hours, the consumer gains the benefit of the ''tireless pursuit ''and ''endure elements ''spells. Unlike other foods, this recipe does not spoil. '''Lightly Fried Fish Fillets Ingredients: 'Fish; Bread; Egg '''Optionals: '''Spice '''DC: '''10 ''Fish, filleted, lightly friend. Good as a snack, or with enough of them, a meal. No matter how many one eats, though, the consumer will always feel light. After consumption, once in the next 4 hours, the consumer may, as an immediate action, gain the effects of Feather fall ''or ''Touch of the Sea. These effects last for 1 minute, plus an additional minute for every 2 by which you beat the recipe’s DC. '''Jumbo Gumbo Ingredients: 'Chicken; Sausage; Rice '''Optionals: '''Vegetables; Spices; Seafood '''DC: '''10 ''For those wishing to get gains, this is the food for you. After consumption, once in the next four hours, the consumer may, as a standard action, gain the benefits of the ''expansion ''psionic power for 1 minute. The consumer gains a temporary power point that can be spent only on augmentation of this psionic power for every 3 by which you eat the recipe’s DC. Any power points not used to augment this power are lost. '''Ghost Pepper Poppers Ingredients: 'Jalapenos; Spice; Cheese '''Optionals: '''Sauce; Meat '''DC: '''20 ''Peppers filled with spices and cheese (And sometimes meat), these spicy delights will make anyone cry out for water -- even the dead. The consumer must make a fortitude save (DC 10 plus 1 for every 1 by which you beat the recipe’s DC) or succumb to the spiciness of the meal, inflicting a -4 penalty to all d20 rolls for the next five minutes, or until the consumer consumes at least a pint of water. If fed to a recently deceased, mostly intact person (Someone who has died within the last 24 hours and would be capable of speech, provided they were still alive), the ‘consumer’ comes to life for the next minute, begging and asking for water. The dead person may be questioned, but asking questions of the dead person only has a 25% chance of getting something useful out of the individual -- Otherwise the dead consumer only asks, begs, or screams for water before ‘dying’ again. The chance to get an answer increases by 1% for every 1 by which you beat the recipe’s DC. Only one question may be meaningfully answered during this time, and subsequent Ghost Pepper Poppers have no effect on any one dead individual. '''Dragon’s Breath Chili Ingredients: 'Meat; Sauce; Spice '''Optionals: '''Legumes; Cheese; Vegetables '''DC: '''15 ''A spicy chili who’s heat lingers in the back of one’s throat after consumption. With a cough, the consumer can produce a gout of fire. After consumption, once in the next 4 hours, the consumer may, as a standard action, produce a 30ft line or 15ft cone of fire. Creatures caught within the area must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ the consumer’s Hit Dice + The consumer’s constitution modifier) or take 2d6 points of fire damage. This damage increases by 2d6 for every 5 by which you beat the recipe’s DC. '''Chicken Noodle Soup 'Ingredients: '''Chicken; Noodle '''Optionals: '''Vegetables '''DC: '''20 ''Good for colds and cold days. Any creature who consumes this and is suffering from a disease may immediately make a fortitude save to overcome that disease. If they are suffering from multiple diseases, they may make a save against each disease they are suffering against. The consumer gains a morale bonus to these saves equal to your veilweaving modifier, plus an additional 1 for every 2 by which you beat the recipe’s DC.